A conventional radio cellular network, such as a 2G/3G/4G communication network, mainly includes two parts: a core network and an access network. A radio access network is mainly formed by base station(s) (eNodeB), where each eNodeB is mainly responsible for radio resource management, IP data packet header compression, air interface encryption and decryption, and so on. The interface between a user equipment (User Equipment, UE for short) and an eNodeB is an air interface. A protocol stack of the air interface may be divided into three layers: a physical layer (L1), a data link layer (L2), and a network layer (L3). The L1 is mainly used to provide a physical radio channel for transmitting higher-layer service(s). The L2 mainly includes three sub-layers, that is, a media access control (Media Access Control, MAC for short) sub-layer, a radio link control (Radio Link Control, RLC for short) sublayer, and a packet data convergence protocol (Packet Data Convergence Protocol, PDCP for short) sublayer. The interface between the L2 and the lowest sub-layer of the sub-layers of the L3 is marked as a radio resource control layer (Radio Resource Control, RRC for short), and higher-layer signaling of mobility management (Mobility Management, MM for short), call control (Call Control, CC for short), and the like, belongs to a non-access stratum and belongs falls within the scope of the core network.
From perspectives of a control plane (C-plane) and a user plane (U-plane), the layers of the air interface on the control plane and the user plane are mixed, and separation is not realized. At present, a solution for separating the control plane from the user plane is mainly directed to the IP layer and layers above the IP layer. As a result, the solution mainly improves the layers of the core network in the radio network, and does not incorporate the radio access network into the management scope, and does not realize separation of the bearer and control of the radio access network. Therefore, overall network performance is affected.